wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sunken Temple rewards
At Level 50, all classes have access to a quest chain culminating in the Sunken Temple, and are given the choice of three class-specific items of Item Level 52. These items are all very good for their level, and most of them will be difficult to replace prior to the Tier 0.5 upgrade quests, 20-man raid drops or high level PvP rewards. Some even have unique properties and abilities that cannot currently be recreated by other means. As only one item can be selected and can never be exchanged, it is an important choice that a player will make. Each of the items conveys benefits to different play-styles; and many of the items can be useful even in end-game. This is an attempt to consolidate the various long-standing debates as to the best choice for a particular player while avoiding POV judgement calls as to the "best" possible choice. Note that none of the rewards can be disenchanted. Druid Druids can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Druids are given the choice between three items; each of which clearly corresponds with a particular talent tree. * The gives stat bonuses that are suitable for a Feral Druid. It provides all of the base stats important to a Feral druid, and for that reason may be a better option than the same level leatherworking Stormshroud Armor. * The healing bonus is great for Restoration-specced Druids. It provides one of the highest bonuses to healing spells available in a leather chestpiece-- even more than the equivalent Tier 0.5 chestpiece, the , preventing Restoration druids from having to use Cloth armor for the healing bonus. In fact, Druids looking to maximize their healing power will not find an individual chestpiece with more +healing until the , the Tier 3 set (although some lower set items will provide that amount when factoring in set bonuses). * The spell bonus and mana generation of the are well suited for a Balance-specced Druid, although it would also be fine for a Restoration specced Druid. Of the three pieces, this one is probably the most versatile, but it does not provide any benefit to a Feral druid. Certain Druids will choose to put an intellect/spirit enchant on the stave, increasing its use up to the higher instances, since no other stave carries simillar stats. A 22 intellect enchant is recommended. Hunter Hunters can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Hunters are given the choice between three items: * The gives an amazing boost to both ranged and melee attack power and an increased chance to hit that is useful against high-level bosses and mobs. Though it is on a cooldown, the relatively low 2 minute cooldown means it can be used in almost every battle. * The is obviously geared toward Beast Mastery specced. The effect nicely complements several specific pet and hunter talents such as Prowl. * The increases crit chance with both ranged and melee attacks, and has a passive mana regeneration built in. Unlike the other two rewards, the bonuses are completely passive. The crit bonus makes it very useful, and the weapon will probably not be replaced until you get the or (Alterac Valley reward). Mage Mages can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Mages are given the choice between three items; like many other classes, the rewards are each closely aligned with specific talent trees: * The is the choice for Frost-spec mages as it augments their staple Frostbolt ability. * The is the most versatile of the three, as its benefit is not limited to one school of magic. * The is the choice for Fire-spec mages, as it only benefits Fire spells, but the fast mana generation is useful for any school of magic, of course. Paladin Paladins can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive the Holy Mightstone as well as one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Paladins are given the choice between three items: * The provides a diverse amount of resistance and also increases damage from holy spells. Arguably this is the least useful reward as it can be easily replaced with other swords in terms of damage. * The provides a high amount of crit chance to both melee, spell damage and healing effects, and lasts for 25 seconds with only a 3 minute cooldown. With illumination, it can be a good choice for healing, espcially given the lack of trinkets untill level 60. * The gives good bonuses to Strength, Intellect, Stamina, as well as healing, which is rare for rings. Priest Priests can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Priests are given the choice between three items: * is a trinket that provides a fairly unique functionality. It provides even more pure healing power than the similar epic trinket that drops in Molten Core; it should be noted that the effects of the two trinkets can actually be stacked. The Prayer Beads are a good choice for a priest who plans on primarily acting as a healer. * The is a wand that provides shadow damage and also increases shadow damage; it is therefore the obvious choice for priests Shadow-spec'd priests. Because of the stamina bonus, some argue that it is even better than the level 57 for PVP. * The seems to be the least attractive of the potentional awards, considering the level 57 increases critical chance with all spells by 1%, and provides a mana regen boost, while this reward only increases Holy spells critical chance and a small Shadow Resistance boost. Rogue Rogues can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Rogues are given the choice between three items: * The is a great helm that will be almost impossible to replace before the or the , both only attainable in high level instances. At an estimated AEP of 41, it has the highest immediate contribution to DPS of the three choices. * The are one of only three boots in the game that increase your Stealth skill. The (attainable at level 42) are far worse in terms of armor and stat contribution, and the are only available through the Tier 0.5 upgrade quests at level 60. The Whisperwalk Boots increase stealth by a modifier of 5, and their estimated AEP is 25. * The is the only cloak with a passive reduction of falling damage available to Rogues. The Drape gives a fall damage reduction modifier of 10. Combined with the level 40 Safe Fall ability, a Rogue will have a total fall damage reduction modifier of 27, allowing certain falls such as the drop into Un'Goro Crater and the fall from Freewind Post. Though it is much more situational than the other two items and it only has an estimated AEP of 16, the effect of the cape is unique; the closest thing to it is the which requires Engineering, and is on a 30 minute cooldown. All AEP values are calculated using the formula and charts at http://shadowpanther.net/. Shaman Shamans can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Shamans are given the choice between three items, each of which is closely aligned with one of their talent trees. * The are primarily suited for an Elemental spec Shaman, as the critical strike spell bonus does not benefit their melee damage, but would increase the critical effect chance of healing spells. However, the diverse stat bonuses make the gloves easily as good as end game gloves, and almost as good as , a quest reward in Dire Maul. * The is like a Mana Spring Totem, except it requires no mana and does not share a cooldown. It is a very good choice for a Restoration spec Shaman, as it provides another option to replenish your party's mana during your Mana Tide and Mana Spring cooldowns. * The gives strong benefits to melee, so is appropriate for Enhancement spec Shamans, however the fast speed and low damage range of it might turn some enhancement shaman off. or Dreadforge Retaliator might be more suited. Warlock Warlocks can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Warlocks are given the choice between three items; each of which clearly corresponds with a particular talent tree. * The gives strong +Stamina bonuses and Warlocks looking to go into a PVP environment will be hard-pressed to replace this weapon until the , an exalted faction reward from Arathi Basin. * The is unique in that it provides the only method of summoning a demon without consuming a Soul Shard. Note that this trinket actually can be augmented with talents; a Demonology-specced Warlock with Fel Domination and Master Summoner could use this trinket to insta-summon a Voidwalker in combat. * The are well suited for a Destruction-specced Warlock. Short of robes found in a 20-man raid, or the which actually requires the wearer to be a 300 Tailor, these robes will be useful even in end-game situations. Warrior Warriors can complete the quest chain culminating in to receive one of the following rewards. Option 1 Option 2 Option 3 Warriors are given the choice between three items: * The greatly increases a Fury-specced Warrior's DPS, and is unlikely to be replaced before the . * The gives a Warrior a quick boost of 150 AP for the duration of the effect. It does not rely on weapon procs like most other AP increasing trinkets, so it can be switched in and out situationally in accordance with the 6 minute cooldown. This effect cannot be reliably recreated by any other trinket until the , and even that proc only lasts for 20 seconds. It also regenerates 108 HP over that minute. * provide strong bonuses to all of the Warrior's core stats, as well as increase chance to hit, which is valuable against higher level mobs and bosses. The +hit makes these shoulders arguably better than the Tier 0 . Category:Instance:Temple of Atal'Hakkar